<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watermelon flavored kisses by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744385">watermelon flavored kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff With No Plot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, kissssses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max glances around before leaving in to kiss eleven, a small hello sort of kiss, short but sweet. <br/>El tastes something new, it tastes like a watermelon.. but much sweeter.<br/>She loves it <br/>She wants to taste more of this sugary sweet fruit imitation. </p><p>or, el really likes the taste of max’s new chapstick so she tries to steal kisses from her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watermelon flavored kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max applies her watermelon chapstick in the mirror. <br/>It gives her lips a slight reddish pink tint which she adores. </p><p>She grabs her bike and jacket, rushing out of the door. </p><p>El waits by the door or her house, small bag of coins in her hand. <br/>She tosses them from hand to hand, enjoying the jingle that they offered. </p><p>She hears a knock on the door as she is about to leave. <br/>She opens it with a rush, smile wide and welcoming. </p><p>“Max! What took you so long? I was waiting forever!” She says, groaning out the last word to emphasize the length she had to wait.</p><p>“My aren’t you the patient one?” Max says sarcastically, briefly putting his finger on her girlfriends nose. </p><p>She grumbles, hoisting up the bag of coins</p><p>Max glances around before leaving in to kiss eleven, a small hello sort of kiss, short but sweet. <br/>El tastes something new, it tastes like a watermelon.. but much sweeter.<br/>She loves it <br/>She wants to taste more of this sugary sweet fruit imitation. </p><p>“Awesome! Let’s go!” The redhead days excitedly, motioning for Eleven to hop on the back of her bike. </p><p>“I’m going to the arcade with Max!” She screams into the house, not exactly caring if anyone hears. </p><p>She hops on the bike, clutching tightly to Max’s waist. </p><p>“Come on! Let’s go!” She says, tugging eleven by the wrist when they arrive. </p><p>They go inside, heading for the dig dug game immediately. </p><p>El peeks around the games watching for anyone around. <br/>She sees no one and lightly pushes max against the side of the arcade game. <br/>She kisses her hard on the mouth, longing for another taste of her chapstick. </p><p>Max giggles, eyes shifting warily around her. </p><p>“what’s gotten into you?” she asks after a few smaller kisses, each one placed carefully on her smooth lips. </p><p>“I like the taste of your chapstick” she admits sheepishly </p><p>Max chuckles, eyes crinkling at the edges. </p><p>“I will have to wear it more often then!” she says, offering a bright wink alongside the flirt. </p><p>Eleven laughs, enjoying the thought of watermelon flavored kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>